The Truth Of Bella Swan's Changing
by TwIlIgHtMaNiC99
Summary: What you that was Bella swan's changing, was not the truth. To keep you guarded from the horrors that lie in the the truth... GOD I SUCK AT SUMMERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Now, you may not take lightly to this but how you all think Bella Swan was changed from human to immortal, was not the truth, to keep you from crying every time you read the book. And to that my good friends I am about to tell you the truth.

It all started on the day the newborns from seattle had arrived in the clearing……

**Bella's P.O.V **

" E e e e edward, I I I it's s s s s s s so c c c c cold" I managed to chatter through my teeth. The ice cold wind was blowing harshly against the tent, through the patched up holes and into my weakly wraped sleeping bag.

" Yes Bella, honey I know and im sorry, if you would just let me…."

I cut him off there. "N N N N NO!!!" I shouted weakly, " w w we a a are N Not G G Going T To R Risk O Our lives!"

" It's not mine I'm worried about" he said in a slightly iritated tone, and then, too quick for my eyes to keep up with, he was gone. He came back with armfuls of quilts and blankets. He wraped me up in each one just as carefully as if he was holding a baby bird, and after a while I started to warm up and escape the violent tremers that shook me.

" Thankyou Edward, but I could of coped" I said feeling more awake.

" You're welcome Bella, but you didn't look that way. You looked as if you were going to freeze over and you were shaking violently" edward replied with a rather anxious look. " Besides I don't want to have to get Jacob in here to do a job that I cannot"

Determined to come off the rather annoying suject of Jacob, I turned to face him with a small smile creeping onto my lips.

" Edward?........"

" Yes Bella, are you cold again? I can get you some more blankets……"

" No edward, im fine. I just wanted you to come and lay beside me" I said, rolling my eyes ay him.

" Oh…. Well that's easy enough to do…. Wait, where are you going with this?" He replied sqinting his eyes at me.

" Edward!" I moaned at his " I just want you to come and lay beside me, is that too much to ask without you thinking im going to do something I shouldn't?!" I was angery now, and a bit annoyed that I wasn't going to be able to try and suduce him.

As quick as a flash Edward was lying next to me, hands folded on his chest, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. In a whisper, just high enough for me to hear he said,

" Bella, you know how much I want you, and you know that if there was no risk of me hurting you, I would have you. But I won't bring myself to do it if you're life is at stake."

" Well then change me and there won't be any risk"

"Bella……"

And everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's P.O.V**

As everything went silent, I heard a soft movement and the thought of someone who could smell human blood about 20 yards into the forest. I grabbed Bella, sleeping bag and all, and pulled her into my lap. I let a growl escape my lips as the movement edged closer. Then suddenly I caught the scent of Victoria and just as I did, her and another vampire, who's scent I did not reconise, started ripping the tent to shreads.

I picked Bella up and ran out the tent and up against the cliff face. By this point Jacob had arrived and was going to stand by Bella while I fought Victoria.

Victoria was crouched by a male vampire, probably no older than 24 when he was changed, looked at me and Jacob then Bella. She started judging the distance between us all and how she could distract Jacob an I to get at Bella.

" Victoria! You will not get your hands on Bella!" I growled under my breath, so that Bella couldn't hear. Victoria stifled a smile at her male friend and he charged for Jacob.

Jacob understood immediately what was happening and growled, he jumped head first at the male, who I now know a Zander ( I read from victoria's mind), and manged to rip his arm off and escape with just 1 scratch. A blood curdeling scream came from Zander, then a growl.

I heard a shift in movement behind me and turned to face Victoria, who was edging her way past me. I lunged at her, managing to knock her to the ground. More blood curdeling screams echoed off the cliff and a few yelps as Zander sunk his teeth into Jacob. Victoria scrambled in my arms, trying to break free. I pinned her arms to the ground and tried going for her neck but she would not stop moving.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stood against cliff as I watched Edward tackle Victoria and Jacob get slowly torn to pieces by the male vampire. I had to do something to help, distract the vampires in some way, get their attention on me so Edward and Jacob could finish this.

Edward and Victoria had started moving in a circle to quick for me to keep up with, so I turned my attetion to Jacob who was, at that moment being hurled towards me.

I was so shocked I couldn't scream. Jacob hit me hard smashing my body against the cliff, throwing all the air out my lungs. Jacob got up quickly and whined at me. I couldn't speak. Then the idea came to me. I got up and Jacob dodged us out the way, just in time to see the male vampire hit the cliff. I ran to the side as Jacob pounced at him.

I found a sharp enough rock and was as close as I wanted to be to Victoria. I dug the sharp end of the rock into my wrist, cringing at the pain and thenit all happed at once.

Victoria got distracted by the scent of my blood, so Edward ripped her to shreds and burnt her and Jacob ripped the head off the male vampire and sent it flying towards me. Instictively, I caught it in my hands. The head bit my bleeding wrist and I dropped it while stubling backwards.

A pain shot through me that hurt so much, I almost fainted. I spread like fire through my vains, I almost wished I had fainted. Edward threw the ripped male into the fire he created, purple smoke spewing from the entanglement of bodies.

Edward turned to face me and Jacob ran into the forest. He took a few steps forward, I did not register how many, I was concentrating not to scream because of the flames thathad now taken over half my body.

" Bella, love, are you ok?" Edward asked looking very anxious and worried, " It's ok. It's ov…"

At that moment everything went black and I felt a falling sensation.

" BELLA!!!" wasthe last thing I heard……


End file.
